


A Promise Made

by taurenyavanna



Series: tales of obi-dad kenobi and babykin skywalker [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Baby Ani, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, No Beta, OBI-WAN IS ANAKIN'S DAD AND I WILL DIE ON THIS HILL, Soft Obi-Wan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, confused anakin, i didnt think this through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurenyavanna/pseuds/taurenyavanna
Summary: Promises were exchanged between new master and padawan as they began to establish the bond that will eternally bound them to the other. But little do they know that promises are easily broken, just as how the soul is when betrayal was imminent.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: tales of obi-dad kenobi and babykin skywalker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015549
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	A Promise Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liaskywalkerl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaskywalkerl/gifts).



> impulse writing as usual so lol i could inly hope u enjoy this

It had already been two months since the coming of the unwelcomed changes in Obi-Wan's life. 

Two months since all that he currently has had been reduced to the past. A month since he was thrusted into a life that wasn't yet his. 

And yet here he was. 

Here he was seeking his padawan after being requested for counsel along with some of Anakin's educators. His teachers all had one thing to say; that Anakin was not meant to be at the temple. 

That it was too late for Anakin Skywalker to be one of them. 

Obi-Wan, albeit being younger than any one of them, almost punished them with a day long lecture. Because how could they just determine the fate of a little boy by the smallest of grievances and an unjust prejudice? 

Anakin's behavior was not acceptable. Obi-Wan never said that any of it was. But he was utterly perplexed at how the masters whom he used to look up to belittle a young boy who was just as new to all of this as they were to him. He was a child who grew up in the slumps of a backwater under forced servitude to cruel masters, and not in the comforting halls of the creche. 

How could they forsake him like that? 

Fortunately, the hour long lecture he had settled on had seemingly knocked some senses to his current peers. That somehow, they attained some kind of semblance of understanding towards the boy and his immensely horrible history. A history that some forget, or take advantage of. 

And although it infuriated Obi-Wan to hear such derogatory comments about his padawan, he knew that Anakin's behavior had to be apprehended all the same. 

And he intended to do so the moment he arrived in their quarters. 

Pitch blacked without an ounce of light nor sound, Obi-Wan entered his quarters curiously. He knew Anakin was home and not just because of the fact he was supposed to, but also of the tremendous amount of energy radiating from his former room. The very same that housed his new padawan. 

He sighed, dropping his robes as he quickly walked towards Anakin's room. 

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan called, his voice stern. "May I come in?" 

Not a single word was uttered beyond the door. Not a single movement indicated any presence inside. And yet he could feel him all the same; the similar amount of anger, of fear, of longing. 

It all came right behind the door. 

Heaving a sigh, Obi-Wan palmed the door open; refusing to let the lack of response hinder him anymore. 

Anakin sat at the corner of his room. The boy had wrapped a blanket around him as he hugged his knees almost desperately. He turned to Obi-Wan, fear suddenly glistening in his eyes. The boy turned away from the knight, avoiding any form of contact with his young master and focusing his sight on his wall instead. 

At that moment, Obi-Wan's resolve to chastise the boy had vanished into thin air. As if all the words he had in mind were sucked out of him by the way Anakin looked. 

Still, Obi-Wan forced himself to do so. Knowing full well that it was a much needed conversation. It was not that he lacks faith in the boy; on the contrary he does tremendously. 

But if he was to become a Jedi, he would have to tone down his anger. He would have to control himself. He would have to practice discipline. Because lack of discipline even amidst brilliance would only account for excellence; and not for overall goodness. 

"Anakin." Obi-Wan began, crossing his arms as he gazed upon the boy. "Will you tell me why you did it?" 

The boy responded with a shrug and more silence, not even giving Obi-Wan a single glance. 

"You should know better that anger is not to be resolved by physical assault, my young padawan." Obi-Wan reprimanded, keeping a neutral face as his heart broke at how the boy looked so dejected and lost amidst what he was supposed to call his new home. "Regardless of how furious you were, regardless of what they said or what they have done, you do not have the right to inflict pain on anybody." 

More silence. 

"Anakin." Obi-Wan tried again. "Are you listening to me?" 

A small nod. 

Obi-Wan sighed, frustration taking over his body as his emotion negan to rampage inside of him. He wanted so badly to help him, he wanted Anakin to trust him. To at least help him establish a somewhat joyous life here in the Temple. But Anakin was not letting him, nor was he sure of how to do so himself. 

Because even as the time passes, the pain he had felt from losing the man who he saw as his father stubbornly remains in himself. For the first few weeks since Naboo, he was not sure on how to approach the boy. Nor was he capable of doing so for the grief and the hollow void attached at the other end of the bond he had cherished plagued him. 

Obi-Wan felt empty, lost. And he feared that if he was to connect to the boy, he would pull Anakin into the abyss where he was constantly falling. 

It took him long enough to see that what he was doing was attracting the opposite. It took him long to see that the boy was just as alone and lost as he was. And without the control and resiliency Obi-Wan was taught of, the boy was probably suffering more. 

After all, Anakin was still a mere child. And Obi-Wan realized he should've allowed the boy to brave their individual storms together than to leave him alone to suffer.

That maybe, together, they could surpass this awful storm that has been plaguing them for so long. 

But he was seemingly late. And when he did try the boy was all but warm to him.

Obi-Wan sighed, dropping to the floor beside Anakin and fixing him with a soft gaze that he was unconsciously making. "I know I wasn't who you expected to train you." Obi-Wan began. "Fact of the matter is I do not believe that I could properly do what I should do myself. But I am here now Anakin, I am trying." 

The boy then had his gaze fall to his feet, hugging himself tighter. "I understand why you refuse to speak with me, and I apologize for my aversion. I have failed in my duty in caring for you. I was just…" Obi-Wan stammered, unsure if what he was about to speak kf was something healthy for Anakin to hear. But something tells him Anakin needed to hear what he intends to say. 

He has to try. 

"I was afraid, Anakin." 

At his words, Anakin finally turned to him. The boy's cheeks were flushing red and his eyes were brimming with hot tears he was trying to hold in. 

"What I was feeling during our return from Naboo was something I do not wish for you to feel." Obi-Wan explained, holding the gaze of his young padawan as he disclosed what he was trying to keep. "It was dark, very dark Anakin. I was lost, and in my voyage to find the light I forgot you were just as lost as I was." 

Gratefully, his words finally prompted a response from the boy. "I…" Anakin stammered, averting his gaze from the patient eyes of his master. "I thought you hate me." 

"Why would I hate you?" 

"You don't trust me." Anakin announced, rubbing his tear-stricken face with the sleeve of his tunic. "I'm a bad padawan, _dangerous_." 

"Ani.." He softly spoke, the nickname he was aware of but had not the will to use himself unconsciously came out of his mouth. "You are definitelt not." 

This time, Obi-Wan scooted nearer to the boy to take his small hands clasped between his own. "You may have trouble controlling yourself, yes. You may be behind in a lot of things, yes. But none of that is your fault, nor did it ever stop you from exuding the brilliance you already have." 

A smile was slightly forming on the child's mouth, much to the young master's delight. He had no idea how making a little boy smile could overpower the joy he felt when he had his lightsaber, or of those times when his own master praises him. 

And yet it did, and Obi-Wan was starting to accept the reality that was before him. To see the life that was waiting for him; the life where a young boy from Tatooine would take its very core. 

For once since a long time, Obi-Wan felt that he has yet to live for. 

Obi-Wan gently squeezed Anakin's hand, offering the boy a kind smile. "But be patient, Anakin. And always remember to respect all that is around you. Even if they forget to respect you in turn." 

"It's hard, master." 

"I know, dear one." Another nickname slipped past his lips, and yet it was stranger to both of them; Anakin seemed to be fond of it. Just as Obi-Wan secretly was. "But I trust that you will, in time." 

Anakin shrugged, "I just miss my mom, master Obi-Wan, sir." Anakin confessed. "And today I miss her more. And then those other kids came. They were teasing me, and I guess I just lost it." 

Obi-Wan nodded, trying to convey that he understood what Anakin was feeling. "I understand. I may not have met your.mother, but I know she would be proud of you. Trust that you would see her again, Ani. But while you're away, be the boy she knows you to be."

A smile.

"Once again, Anakin, I'm sorry for forsaking you. I should've been there for you a lot earlier." 

Anakin shook his head, "No, master Obi-Wan. I understand that you are sad because of sir Qui-Gon too. But you have me now, I can be sad with you too." 

His heart swelled, and it was the first of the many times it did because of Anakin Skywalker. This child was full of love and light, and he doesn't even know it. 

Obi-Wan let out a small chuckle, earning another warm smile from Anakin. "As you wish. But you must also promise me one thing." 

"What is it?" The boy inquired, tilting his head in silent anticipation. 

"That you should also share your anger, any emotion really, with me. Especially if it becomes too much to handle. That you should always find me first before you let your emotions control the best of you." Obi-Wan bargained, watching as the boy contemplated their deal. 

"Should I punch you instead, master?" The young one asked, his voice clearly laced with mischief. 

It took Obi-Wan by surprise, seeing that it was the first time Anakin had spoken to him lightheartedly. His face must've contorted at some point that the boy frantically revoked his joke. 

"M-master, I was joking. I'm so–" 

"N-no, don't. It's okay." Obi-Wan interrupted, offering Anakin a reassuring smile to ease the boy's anxiety. "Now, you are one impudent, little child." 

Anakin giggled, and Obi-Wan's world melted. 

"I know you're trying to humor me, little one." Obi-Wan remarked, raising a playful eyebrow at Anakin. "But I mean it. Do you swear on it?" 

"Okay, then, master. I.promise I'll always be good." Anakin finally answered, holding out his smallest finger at Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan eyed his smallest finger inquisitively, unsure of what the boy was trying to insinuate by offering it to him. Thankfully, the boy picked up on his confusion and was quick to supply an explanation. 

"I used to do this with my friends in Tatooine. It's when we make wizard promises to each other, Kitser and I made it up!" Anakin explained. "When you swore with this, you can't break it forever." 

"Hmm," Obi-Wan hummed, "forever's too long." He joked, enjoying this side of his young padawan learner. 

"Come on, master." Anakin encouraged, grinning playfully at Obi-Wan. The boy had now his face brightened, and all thought of fear and pain was suddenly lessened. 

"Okay." Obi-Wan finally replied, offering Anakin his own pinkie finger. "I promise." 

Anakin beamed, interlocking his pinkie finger with Obi-Wan's own. "There. It's sealed! It's so wizard, isn't it?" 

"Yes, very wizard." Obi-Wan replied, a smile flashed on his face mirroring that of Anakin's. 

Pushing himself up, he offered Anakin his hand. 

The boy quickly took it, and allowed Obi-Wan to pull him up to his feet. "Now, come." Obi-Wan announced, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder. 

"Where, master?" The boy asked, yet willingly walked alongside Obi-Wan out of his room and into their common room. 

"You are marching to the halls of healing and apologize to the boys you took down." 

"What?!" Anakin exclaimed, abruptly throwing Obi-Wan's hand from his own and into the air.

"Didn't you pinkie promise?" Obi-Wan inquired. "Can't break it forever?" 

"But they're mean!" 

"Regardless, Anakin." Obi-Wan insisted, pulling his reluctant padawan out of their quarters and into the main halls of the Temple. "You must apologize for hurting them. What you did was wrong, and you must promise to never do it again." 

"Okay, master Obi-Wan." He replied, albeit hesitant. "But I'm only doing it for you." Was the boy's insolent reply, taking Obi-Wan's hand into his own again as he began to walk to the direction of the halls of healing. 

"You're doing it because it is right." 

"Okay." Anakin mumbled. "But also for you!" The boy exclaimed, looking up at Obi-Wan with a glint of teasing and admiration in his eyes. 

All Obi-Wan could do was shake his head, enjoying the ease Anakin was beginning to show with him. And he could only wish that nothing could taint what he could foresee they were about to have.

And although there were undoubtedly challenges placed on their path, Obi-Wan was grateful that he got to share it with this little boy. A path that shifted horribly as promises were unkept, and wrong decisions were made. 

And even so, as Obi-Wan gazed upon what was his most precious child before he slashed Obi-Wan out of existence; hope still flutters in his heart. 

That perhaps someday, Anakin will be able to keep his promise to Obi-Wan, but perhaps to somebody else. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave me comments and kudos if you enjoy this even just a tad pls ):


End file.
